


Setting Fire to What Once Was

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, It's pretty much just everyone havin fun and vibin, also yea the twins are all brotherly, bc when are they not in my fics??, but I cant find the tag for thar so >:(, but just at the end, there are a couple curses from Remus but I think thats it, they fuse btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: The sides all come together to burn all of the old items they've been holding on to for far too long.And to have a great time with the bonfire afterwards, of course.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Setting Fire to What Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Sup boys!! Back with another fic where I say 'fuck canon' and pretend all of the sides are friends. 
> 
> Sidenote, this fic is lowkey based around another idea I have that I'll be, most likely, making something for soon. I may throw this in with it, and I may not. I'm still deciding. Just have fun with the fic, for now; it's pretty stand-alone.

Janus gave two quick knocks to the Imagination's door-the one in Roman's room specifically, though both were the closet door just beyond the entrance to their room-and heard a loud 'come in!' from the other side. He moved the box he was holding to one hand and opened the door, slipping in and closing it gently with his side before turning forwards.

Beyond him were the others, gathered together on a hill with the night sky shining bright above them, the moon in a perfect crescent and fireflies flitting around him. They all held their own boxes, in their laps, in their hands, or even on the ground, and they all held old items, old memories, ones they needed to let go.

Today, they were burning the past.

Well, not burning the past itself, but all of the objects they'd been holding onto that they needed to let go of. But close enough.

Janus smiled as they all waved at him, Remus standing up and jumping like he always seemed to when he was excited. He made his way up the hill, the fireflies making way for him.

"Look who's finally here," Virgil snarked, his fond smile betraying his tone.

Janus just smiled back, sitting down between Virgil and Logan and setting his box down in his lap. (Cardboard; even the boxes would be burned in the end.) "Well, I had to make sure everyone else had _their_ items together, Stormcloud."

Virgil scoffed. "Fine, make your excuses." His fake smirk dropped and he leaned over a bit, trying to take a peek at Janus' box. "You bring the jacket?"

Janus yanked it away, wagging a finger in his face. "Ah-ah. You don't get to see what's in here til later, Little Spider." He settled back down again, nodding. "But yes, I did bring it." He turned to Virgil, finding his own box folded up. "Do you still want both of us to throw it in at once?"

Virgil nodded. "Yeah." He looked down, the same headphones he always wore falling off of his shoulders for once, hanging for dear life from his neck and neck alone. "I just feel like...it's gotta be somethin' both of us give up."

Janus nodded, leaving it at that. They'd decided a while ago that it had to be something...they both gave up. For Virgil, his past, and for Janus...the time before Virgil left for the Light sides. He wasn't the man he was before he left; he was _better_ now. But part of Janus still yearned for the boy he used to know when they were younger.

Janus almost jumped as Patton basically tackled him into a hug. "Jan!! You're finally here!!"

Janus simply gave a laugh, letting Patton sit in front of him and ignoring the affronted look Logan was giving the both of them. "Of course I am, Heart. I'm the one who came up with this in the first place."

Logan huffed, readjusting his glasses. "It is only logical."

"Well yeah, I know that, but still! It's nice to see him!!" Patton explained, gesturing at Janus.

Logan sighed. "I suppose that is fair."

Roman made his way over as well, finally done putting together all of the wood they'd need for the bonfire. "Ah, Beauty is here. Finally, took you long enough."

Janus scoffed, amusement coloring his voice nonetheless. "If you're going to insult me, at least use the right nickname, _Beast._ "

Roman hummed. "Hm, no. I don't think I will." His smirk dropped and he gave Janus a quick hug, smiling genuinely and looking as princely as his nickname implied. "Really, though, thank you for thinking of this. I don't think we would have ever gotten rid of all this old stuff if you hadn't."

"Jan really isn't any better!" Remus called, still shuffling around sticks and summoning a couple more a good few yards away; they didn't want anyone getting burned. "He's held on to old drawings me and Virge made since we were _tiny_! Like, little shits kinds of tiny."

Janus groaned, covering the top of his box on instinct. " _Remus,_ you didn't have to _mention_ that."

"But doing things people don't want me to is my _job,_ Jan!"

Janus shook his head, giving an exasperated smile. "I suppose you're not wrong."

They continued conversation for a little while longer while the twins set up, turning as Remus gave a loud whistle. "It's time to light the match!" He yelled, and they all gave a cheer.

He flicked his hand just so, and a lit match appeared between his fingers. He gave a feral grin as it lit up his face,

And he threw it in.

They all cheered as the wood quickly went up in flames.

"The party has finally begun!" Roman cheered, arms raised as if he were announcing a ballroom party in a palace of old.

"And we're here tonight to say 'fuck you' to the past!" Remus cheered, followed by the rest of them joining in, rascious and loud and _excited._

Exactly. They were here to celebrate the happiness they had _now,_ and let go of all the things they'd been holding on to for far too long.

Finally, they could all move on.

But first, they needed to wait for the fire to grow.

They simply talked as they had before, waiting for the flames to lick the sky itself, waiting for the fire to burn all that may touch it. They debated for only a moment or two who should go first; Roman had the most papers, which would be eaten up most easily, so for practicality's sake, he'd be going first.

In terms of reasoning, though, Patton would absolutely be second.

He had the most that he'd held on to.

The moment finally came, and so the others got a glimpse of what Roman was saying goodbye to. (Janus already knew, for the most part, but it was still a surprise for the others, at the least.) Most of it was papers, old ideas, drawings, and pamphlets he never let go of. Some old outfits that were useless now, as they didn't fit anyone and were merely keepsakes, and even some childhood books or song discs that may have gotten Thomas into acting.

An unsurprising line up, honestly, even for someone who wouldn't know.

Roman threw all of his in the fire with fervor, determined to let go of it all with passion. They all cheered in turn, Remus pulling him into a hug before dragging him back to his seat after the box had seen its final use.

Patton came next, and though Janus expected him to be more solemn about it, he seemed to ride the wave of Roman's high instead, throwing most of what he had in with barely a glance. There were a few things he hesitated on, but once one of them-usually Remus-started chanting something about burning it all down, he threw it in, smile back on his face.

As it should be; this is a joyous night, one where they finally say goodbye to old attachments. One where the fire burns high and their excitement burns higher.

Janus is really glad everyone seems to be having fun, just as they should be.

Patton's box was full to the brim with old drawings and CDs and useless items. There were countless old toys and plushies, too, that had been simply rotting away in the heaps of stuff Patton had collected over the years.

Patton threw the box in with all his might and he ran his way back to the others, Roman and Remus tackling him in a hug and meeting him halfway. Virgil followed closely behind, and so Logan and Janus joined in too.

Cheers and laughter filled the air, even as they parted and sat back down, Logan standing to take his turn. His was much calmer, but if you knew him, you could tell the hype had even gotten to him. He threw old notebooks and textbooks and childrens books in one after another, old tools Thomas had used to learn ages ago. He simply tossed them, but with more pizzazz than most of them would see from him over the course of literal years. He finally actually _threw_ the box in, hands over head, and the blinding smile he sent them all at the cheering had Janus' heart soaring.

His hair was messy, his eyes were wide and wild, and his smile was broader than he had ever seen it.

Beautiful.

He sat back down, smile still firmly in place, and Patton laughed as he clipped Logan's hair back with the flower barrette he had in his own hair before. "Logan, you got your hair all messed up!"

The others were still cheering in the background, but Janus simply watched as Logan laughed. "It seems so."

_Excellent._

Remus picked his box up next and ran for the fire, closer to it than any of the others would even dare to be. His grin was feral and happy and oh-so wide as he threw things in as quick as he could, only stopping to watch them burn. There wasn't really much. Mostly old drawings and costumes, same as Roman, and some other old mementos that he really needed to let go of.

Even so, Remus finished by throwing the box in with one hand as hard as he could, before meeting Roman halfway in a tight hug, laughing and cheering and bouncing the whole way.

Things kept going with Virgil stepping up next, a spring in his step and a wide smile on his face. (Oh my God, he's having a good time. _Oh my God he's having a good time._

Janus had to stop himself from tearing up as he cheered along with the others.)

Virgil actually didn't have that much to throw out, really; some old things from his childhood, some things that reminded him of Thomas' or his own worst fuck ups.

He stopped before throwing his box into the fire, turning to Janus.

He unfolded the old jacket, sitting at the top of his box.

The others quieted for the first time that night as Janus walked up, letting Virgil take his hand and ball one of his own into the old, worn fabric.

And they threw it in the fire together.

Everyone erupted into cheers louder than ever before behind them as Virgil finally threw the box in, both of them still hand in hand and smiling wildly.

They turned to walk their way back, but were caught halfway there. Janus had been tackled by Remus and Virgil the others, Remus knowing of Janus' plight related to that old, worn thing and the others knowing of Virgil's.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, and he didn't want to.

The first step in moving on with this new family.

Now all that was left...was a box of his own.

The others kept cheering as they went back to their spots, cheers growing even louder as they noticed that Janus was the only one left.

Now Janus'...was a surprise to everyone but himself.

He'd been prepared for this for ages, and he was so _excited_ that it was finally happening. He rode the waves of the excitement himself and the others had been giving off all night and his own anticipation for all these years, throwing everything in with a fervor he rarely had.

There were all kinds of things in there; old drawings Remus and even, rarely, Virgil made, the first skirt him and Remus made together, one of the even older jackets Virgil used to wear, even drawings the old King had made, way back when.

Finally, he was letting it all go.

Finally, he could move on.

 _Finally,_ he could truly move on to this new family his old one had made, move on from the King, from the boy Virgil used to be, from the boy Remus and the King used to be, from the boy he used to be.

He let the feelings overtake him as he threw in the box, letting tears finally fall down his face as he laughed, turning back to the others with a face-splitting smile. He didn't care that his fangs were showing, didn't care that his hat was out of place, didn't care about anything like that because it didn't matter.

All that mattered was them, his _family,_ this happiness, the fire, this glorious, glorious night.

He met all the others halfway, all of them crashing into a tight group hug that simply felt like home. Tears and laughter and cheers rang out as they simply stayed there, relishing in finally setting fire to what once was, letting a phoenix rise anew from the ashes.

A phoenix made of all their happiness, of the new family they had.

This is all he had ever wanted.

The night continued on though, as you can't have a bonfire party without some actual _partying._ After everyone had marginally calmed down, they moved on to dancing and making smores and toasted marshmallows, though happiness and excitement still buzzed freely in the air. The fireflies grew in number, glowing in the dark shadows the bonfire couldn't reach, and the moon lit up the night with her ethereal glow.

The twins were in a good mood, it seemed. (Roman had always loved fireflies, and Janus could tell you endless facts about the moon purely because Remus ranted about it so often.)

After eating a couple marshmallows as offered to him by Patton, Janus was swept up into a seemingly never ending dance chain, starting with Virgil pulling him into one. (The fact that Janus loved dancing had been properly spread ages ago, and it seemed to finally be coming of use.) It kept on going from there, Janus being switched from Virgil to Logan to Patton to Remus and finally Roman, before the twins themselves pulled each other into a dance.

And the King-the _new_ one-made his entrance.

Even though the old one was gone, he didn't mind.

This one was _far_ more important to him now anyways.

It wasn't long before the fusion was asking Janus for a dance, using that voice they use when it's both of them talking.

Janus quickly accepted, setting his hand on the one that had been offered with a soft smile. "Of course, my King."

The fusion laughed with the voice Remus uses between them as Janus was pulled along. "You're _still_ sticking with that old name!"

"Well, it's not like it's a _bad_ nickname," Roman said as they situated themselves into a waltz with the King leading. "In fact, it's an _excellent_ nickname, and I know for a _fact_ we both love it."

Remus groaned, the King's face quickly shifting. "The only bad part about this is that I can't lie to you for shit anymore."

They heard a gasp. "Langua-! Oh, uh, sorry Remus," Patton called. He was still getting used to letting Remus and, by extension, the King swear.

They gave a quick laugh before settling back into their waltz, talking about the night as they went.

Janus found himself tearing up a few minutes in. No matter how much this King wasn't the old one, he still reminded him of him, and in the end, he cared so _much_ for the men the fusion was made of.

As they fretted over him, Janus simply laughed.

"Nothing's wrong, I swear it." His smile turned soft as he gazed at the twilight backdrop behind the hill, everyone having their own fun, and the bonfire that this was all about.

"I'm...simply happy."


End file.
